


The Two Times You Said Yes

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Steggy Week 2020 [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Steggy - Freeform, Steggy Week, SteggyWeek20, Steve is a dork, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, personal headcannon, stevepeggy, tw: Suggested Abortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: There are two times in Steve's life where he's asked Peggy Carter to marry him with his late mother's ring:- During the war, when they're both sleep-deprived and exhausted.- When they're alone in the doctor's office, doing his damned best not to cry and it has nothing to do with the fact his shoulder is still bleeding from an open wound.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Steggy Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837666
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68
Collections: OTP My Best Girl





	The Two Times You Said Yes

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, it is post-endgame but Steve and Peggy have both started Shield *much* earlier than the original timeline.

It was rare that the two got to be together out of combat, much less go on missions together. It seems that the world wanted to split them apart, sending Steve North while sending Peggy South.  
  
It felt like a blessing when Phillips called them both into his office to be sent across enemy lines to retrieve some important package that only Carter was to know about. That was fine. The less he knew the better. He could focus on getting them through this dense forest without triggering some kind of trap or mine.  
  
It was the end of a long two-day hike, the idea of going back to a warm bed tomorrow seemed almost like a dream come true. The mission through all its turmoil had been successful and the package was now secure in Peggy’s bundle. They both were utterly exhausted, Steve for the most part having to stay awake for two weeks straight, depending on the serum to survive. This is what it was built for, at any rate.  
  
Too bad they couldn’t light a fire, given the cold settling in their bones. It made Steve adjust the thin blanket around his shoulders, looking up from where he sat on the stump to Peggy across from him. She was bending over a clipboard in her lap, a pencil in her teeth as she flipped through some papers. There was a smudge of lead under her eye from where she’d been rubbing it, no doubt fighting off the exhaustion.  
  
“You know,” Steve sighed, putting down his own sketchbook and pencil, “One of us should be semi-decent tomorrow and get some sleep. I think it should be you.”  
  
Peggy smirked around the pencil, remembering to take it out of her mouth this time. “Do you now? Have you seen your reflection in that shield of yours lately, Steve? You have bags under your eyes nearly as dark as Phillips’ coffee.”  
  
Steve laughed, not bothering to point out how Peggy almost mirrored him. Yet she somehow found a way to make it work. She always did. He was sure she could wear a potato sack and look damn beautiful in it.  
  
“Why don’t I take the first watch?” Peggy mused, setting the clipboard down on their bags. “You can catch a few hours of sleep and I can get through his bloody paperwork.”  
  
The tone alone told Steve that there would be no arguing. He was going to sleep or Peggy was going to knock him aside the head with his own shield to ensure he slept. That alone made his lips twitch into a smile as he laid out his sleeping bag and dropped down on it.  
  
“Are you going to tell me _what_ you’re smiling at, Rogers?”  
  
“If I did, you’d kill me.” Steve yawned, reaching inside his pocket to touch his security item. His ma’s wedding band.  
  
“Perhaps, but how do you know unless you tell me?” She’d come around to sit on the cold ground beside him. The logs offered no comfort, to begin with, the cold was much easier to put up with.  
  
Rolling on his side, Steve slipped his hand out of his pocket and closed his fist around the cold metal. This close, with their breaths lingering in the air, he could make out her dimples. The moonlight brightening her honey-colored eyes, and that trademark demeanor that seemed to command attention no matter where she was.  
  
“Will you marry me?”  
  
The words _just_ slipped out before Steve’s hardly used filter could stop them. It took a second too long for him to note _what_ he’d just said, but by the time he did, the damage was done.  
  
Peggy, for the most part, was calm about it, looking down at Steve with soft eyes. She stroked her fingertips through his blonde locks, smoothing the greasy locks off of his forehead.  
  
“Why don’t you ask me when we’re both not exhausted, darling? I might say yes.”  
  


* * *

  
“Steve? Steve. _Fuc-Crikey. Sit down.”_  
  
Peggy was rushing around the lumbering blonde as if she wasn’t hurt and bleeding herself. It’s just hers was a laceration across her chest, where her armor had given away to the stress of a poison-tipped blade and sliced her skin. It’s just to _her,_ her partner’s wound was much worse despite the serum.  
  
It was highly concerning that either of them could’ve been poisoned and knowing the maniac against them, any type of poison they used should kill them within minutes.  
  
Peggy looked annoyed when SHIELD doctors _finally_ ran in and split to usher between the two. They attempted to sit her down on another bed with a curtain between them, away from a pale looking Steve while removing her battle gear, but Peggy wasn’t having it.  
  
“That’s my bloody partner. He sees me naked every night.”  
  
While the doctor flushed a shade of pink while removing her shirt, Steve finally turned another shade that wasn’t the sickening green as they got his uniform part way down. A beautiful shade of pink that Peggy swore she’d cherish forever.  
  
“Did you _have_ to say it like that?” He mumbled in a weak voice, rolling his head to look at her.  
  
“Well, it’s true. Now hush, darling. Let them work.”  
  
Thankfully, the damage wasn’t _that_ extensive when it came to the laceration itself. Just to be safe, another bed was rolled in and both the super soldier and agent were set up with antidotes that should knock out just about every poison SHIELD had come in contact with.  
  
Unfortunately, that meant the pair had to have several vials of blood taken every few hours while the antidote worked through their system. It was _late_ in the evening by the time a doctor declared them finally safe to go home.  
  
“You dodged a bullet - the both of you. While we’re not sure _what_ the poison would’ve done to your system, Steven, we know with Director Carter’s alone, it would’ve led to a painful death. We’ll know more when we analyze the blood we’ve taken from the both of you.”  
  
While Peggy dressed and Steve helped her, the doctor waved his hand to clear out the numerous nurses fluttering around to help them. Instantly, Steve felt his stomach turn cold and clench as he buttoned up the last of his shirt. Instinct wise, Peggy took his hand.  
  
“What is it, doc?” Steve asked, swallowing thickly. He eyed the papers sitting on that clipboard as if it was going to turn into a snake and strike them. He almost wished Loki _was_ here to do that instead, given the doctor’s concerned look.  
  
“Well, I don’t know how to put this, Director but…” He turned a paper around to them and Steve’s brow ruffled as he looked at the numbers on the page. “You’re pregnant.”  
  
The world was _dead_ quiet, the only sound in the room felt like Peggy’s heart that started to beat a tad bit faster. They’d talked about kids, sure. They said one day. Just one day, making no solid plan. Because there was no solid plan when it came to them and yet…  
  
Her hand slowly unwrapped from Steve’s and laid over her stomach, Steve’s broad hand following soon after.  
  
“H-How far along?” Steve whispered, breaking the silence in the room.  
  
“By our best guess, given the answers of Miss Carter’s questions...eight weeks. There’s still time if -”  
  
 _“No.”_ Peggy’s denial was harsh, her nose flaring as she picked her head up to _glare_ at the doctor. As if her looks alone could burst him into flames for even _suggesting_ such a thing.  
  
Just eight weeks. Two months. Two months amongst what? Nine months? And she knew _nothing_ of pregnancy or children and yet she never felt such a fierce amount of love in her life for something unknown.  
  
Well, save for one other.  
  
“Thank you, doctor,” Steve told him, turning to look back at Peggy after he left them alone. His hand hadn’t left her stomach until he finally slipped to his knee.  
  
“Steven - are you…” Peggy was already on her feet, but Steve shook his head and pulled the ring out of his pocket.  
  
The same ring he’d pulled out all those years ago, tarnished and even slightly dented by his years of carrying it in his pocket. He never left home without it. Inside, he knew _Sarah Rogers_ would be engraved.  
  
Holding it out, Steve gave a watery smile to the woman he loved forcing Peggy to blink hard to clear her own vision.  
  
“Peggy, will you -”  
  
 _“Yes. Yes, I will.”_

* * *

The sound of footsteps on the stairs has Steve picking his head up. He smooths his damp hair back as he slips the ring back on with a smile. Peggy Carter-Roger stands there in all her glory, holding two beautiful blonde infants in either arm.  
  
“Look who just woke up,” Peggy mused, causing Steve to stand up and kiss her temple. He gently kisses Michael James and Sarah Elizabeth’s foreheads. “What were you smiling at?”  
  
Michael gives a wiggle in his mother’s arms from Steve’s scratchy beard, causing Steve to give a weak laugh. He’s never thought he could love so much before, so much more than he loved Peggy.  
  
“Nothing,” Steve laughed, shaking his head as he wrapped his arms around her and cradled his children between them. “Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you three.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for the attention these have gotten.
> 
> It was /so/ hard to choose just one headcanon to write. I wanted to do a list as other people did but I thought a tooth-rotting sweet story would go over better.


End file.
